Un Camino Diferente
by Seshyiak
Summary: Ch.3 up! El futuro seguirá estando tallado en piedra, o las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado.. [Rated K Inicialmente pero cambiará probablemente en un futuro..]
1. Intro

**Un Camino Diferente**

Autora: _**Seshyiak**_

Intro

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha LTD y Toei Animation Co. Esta obra es sola la visión de esta autora fan de estos personajes tan importantes para la misma, sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo.

Historia original del Fanfiction: Seshyiak

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

Como en todas mis historias escribo principalmente de Seiya/Serena, Seiya/Usagi, así que si no te gusta esta pareja te recomiendo no leer, no soy fan de Darien/Mamoru así que tampoco esperen que lo ponga como un tipo soñador y fabuloso ya que no lo haré probablemente o no se, pero quedan advertidas para las que aman e idealizan a este personaje. Sin más dejo este pequeño intro.. algunas otras aclaraciones al final.

(Lo que está en cursivas son pensamientos)

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Planeta Kinmoku

\- Qué será de tu vida Bombón? Serás feliz? Te acordarás de mi? – se preguntaba Seiya mientras miraba la galaxia recostado en los jardines fuera del palacio.

Han pasado 4 años desde que partieron de la Tierra, con mucho trabajo reconstruyeron su planeta, al regresar su sorpresa fue grata al ver que habían revivido todas las personas asesinadas a manos de las subordinadas de Sailor Galaxia y a su vez varias senshis despertaron y se aunaron para ayudar a reconstruir el plantea entero. Realmente no habían sido tantísimo los daños, el palacio y sus alrededores si había sido destruido por completo, debido a los ataques a las senshis y ciertas poblaciones donde también se encontraban senshis y dieron batalla a las secuaces de Sailor Galaxia. Su hogar milagrosamente seguía intacto y daba gracias por ello. Fue un arduo trabajo pero por fin habían terminado y la paz llenaba cada rincón.

No lejos de ahí desde el balcón de su recamara miraba la Princesa Kakyuu a su adorada estrella, si bien era cierto que habían regresado sin protesta alguna de los 3 y habían hecho todo sin quejas, sin mostrar debilidad, decepción o cualquier signo de tristeza, ella sabía que no eran felices, su tiempo en la tierra los había cambiado tanto, siempre que terminaban sus labores regresaban a su forma masculina. Antes no era así, es cierto que la mayoría de las senshis en Kinmoku nacen femeninas pero también los hay en masculino, pero una vez aceptado su rol como protectoras del planeta rara vez dejan su deber y permanecen siempre en estado senshi.

Sin embargo ellos 3 lo hacían, muy a su pesar Healer también lo hacía su estrella mas devota, desde que descubrió que era una de las 3 sailor principales su orgullo fue tal que cortó todo lazo con lo que lo mantenía como Yaten, lamentablemente los padres de él habían muerto mucho antes del ataque de Galaxia, él desde muy pequeño al igual que Seiya había ido a vivir al palacio para cumplir su deber.

Maker fue unos años mas tarde, ese chico callado y reservado había descubierto que era Sailor Star Maker pero no sabía como sentirse respecto a ello, había nacido hombre y el volverse una guerrera por mucho que fuera de la élite le había causado sentimientos encontrados, pero al conocer a Seiya y Yaten sus dudas se terminaron por desvanecer y formaron una hermosa y a veces desastrosa hermandad.

Y que decir de Fighter, Kakyuu se había enamorado de él desde que eran pequeños, Seiya era hijo de la realeza de Kinmoku, sus padres eran duques de una región cercana al palacio e iban a la escuela juntos, él siempre había velado por ella ya que no poseía amigos, era demasiado tímida y era la única hija de los reyes, así que muy pocas veces alguien se le acercaba. A excepción de él que siempre la hizo sonreír y sentirse querida, así que su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que él era Fighter, ella tratando de impresionar a Seiya había tratado de agarrar una pelota que había volado a lo alto de un árbol cerca de un acantilado y accidentalmente había resbalado y estaba al borde del abismo, Seiya en su desesperación salió corriendo hacia ella pero no podía llegar a tiempo, y cuando sus manos no podían agarrar más la rama y sus dedos se soltaron, vio el pánico en él y acto seguido en cámara lenta vio como lo envolvía una luz y daba paso a Sailor Star Fighter que a una velocidad increíble llegaba a salvarla.

Desde ese día Kakyuu no volvió a ver a Seiya, siempre se mantuvo como Fighter, se mudó al palacio para empezar su entrenamiento y dijo adiós a sus muy orgullosos padres. Ya que era un honor ser una Senshi y no cualquier senshi su hijo era Sailor Star Fighter la líder de las Senshis en Kinmoku, así que lo exhortaron a prepararse y a que pronto tuviera la fuerza para obtener el lugar que le correspondía.

A Kakyuu eso le había dado varios sentimientos, primero estaba muy feliz ya que Seiya la había salvado y no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, por amor la había salvado? Pero pasado el tiempo y viendo que Seiya no regresaría eso le demostró que no era el tipo de amor que ella hubiera querido, él siempre había sido muy correcto con ella y ahora era más, seguía haciéndola reír pero nunca pasó de ahí y claro estaba el hecho de que su amor nunca hubiera podido ser, ella debía casarse y seguir con el linaje real, y Fighter dejando atrás su anterior forma sin querer regresar a ser quien era, lo dejaba fuera de la ecuación, sin embargo nunca lo dejó de amar.

Lo que si fue un hecho curioso que las 3 senshis más poderosas de su planeta, hubieran nacido masculinas y de la misma edad, eso rara vez pasaba ahí, siempre eran muy distintas las edades, pero fue muy lindo verlas crecer, siempre las 4 juntas.

Fue terrible haber dejado Kinmoku a su suerte cuando Galaxia.. No tuvo mas remedio que huir según sus padres e ir a buscar a esa persona, la que un par de años atrás había sentido, esa semilla llena de amor, esperanza, bondad, debía ser alguien en extremo fuerte ya que su calor había cruzado la galaxia. Y si quería ayudar a su planeta momentáneamente tenía que huir, sin decir adiós partió y bueno ya conocemos todo lo que pasó después, aunque ella no contaba que sus estrellas retomaran sus identidades masculinas al regresar al planeta le fue muy grato verlos así, se habían puesto tan apuestos, y claro ella estuvo apunto de decirle sus sentimientos a Seiya esa vez en la tierra antes del concierto, ellos dos solos en la habitación era el momento perfecto, sin embargo sabía de los sentimientos de Él su él hacia Serena y como reprocharle si ella misma la amaba, no en el sentido romántico pero Ella era hermosa, toda ella, su lealtad, bondad, sinceridad, ingenuidad, su pureza absoluta, no se atrevió a pesar de ser feliz al ver a Seiya de nuevo en esa forma... solo pudo recargar su cabeza en su hombro, y él como todo caballero que era, no se apartó..

Lo que ahora le carcomía era que ella sabía algo que nadie más lo hacía, ella se había dado cuenta de que Serena o Sailor Moon amaba a Seiya, ni la misma Serena se había dado cuenta, no sabía si aún seguiría siendo así, lo dudaba ya que había regresado su novio, también había revivido. Si él no hubiera revivido ella le hubiera dicho a Seiya que se quedara, pero no pudo decirle al ver que ellos estaban juntos de nuevo después de derrotar a Galaxia, que clase de sufrimiento le haría pasar, ella no podía hacer eso. Pero tenía dudas y si hubiera cambiado algo? Y si Seiya se hubiera quedado ella hubiera admitido lo que realmente sentía por él? Y él claramente no estaría sufriendo? Pero no quería verlo partir, no después de haberlo recuperado... a Seiya. ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba..

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Hola, después de muchos muchos años he vuelto, por que no había regresado, pues muchísimas cosas me pasaron, tuve un accidente estuve en coma un tiempo... No quiero hablar de ello pero se que mi amiga Marina por ahí lo dijo, y pues bueno perdí muchas cosas, olvidé otras y la inspiración en mi, murió, he retomado a fanficiton, y primero leí mis historias y debo decir que muero de vergüenza! Estaba muy chiquita y pues bueno que se le va a hacer, con respecto a Serena, las chicas y los Three Lights debo decirles que no recuerdo nada de nada, y no se si pueda continuarla, y me quedé en trauma cuando leí el último capítulo y de Haruka que?! No tengo ni idea que le pasó? De verdad no recuerdo nada de ese fic así que lo más probable es que lo reedite a formato normal, no tipo chat.. y pues veré que se me ocurre para terminarlo y dar un par de capítulos para ello. Sé que es un fic muy querido para mí aunque de verdad no recuerde nada de él, aparte de mis fics Solo he leído el de mi querida amiga Marina aka SeiyaUsagi4ever con su fic Anywhere y debo decir que lo amé, y me sorprendí que solo haya escrito eso. Es demasiado buena su historia y me quede con ganas de más, pero saben algo cuando empecé a escribir aquí, no había casi historias de Seiya y Serena y fue por eso que empecé, recuerdo a una muy buena amiga Serenity Kou que empezó leyendo mis fics y de ahí empezó a escribir los suyos que debo decir sus historias son excelentes también por lejos mejores que las mías y no nada más ella, muchas otras más veo ahora, hay muchiiisimo que tengo que leer, hubiera sido tan feliz hace 13 años haber encontrado tantas historias que bueno, ahora tengo mucho que leer. Y dejar reviews y demás, veo que mi página murió no la encuentro y no recuerdo donde la tenía respaldada, es una tristeza.. Y no tengo tiempo de hacer un sitio nuevo y han cambiado tanto las cosas en estos años que no se si pueda aún diseñar páginas, pero primero lo primero, espero les guste este mini intro de este fic que me vino a la mente al leer mis historias.

Espero estar a un nivel medio de las expectativas ya que siento la verdad que no era yo nada buena y agradecida al infinito por todos sus reviews, espero poder darles gusto y y pues también ponerme al día con los reviews que me han ido dejando,. La verdad estoy nerviosa de no estar a la altura y pues si es así, pues aquí lo dejo, espero sus opiniones, me siento como nueva en esto. Saludos a todas. Y a revisar reviews 0_o que hay por ahí, espero contestar a la brevedad. Y de verdad gracias a todas las personas que han leído mis historias, al entrar a la página para administrar en fanfiction me fui de espalda al ver que Serena, las chicas y los trhee lights, Cómo me enamoré de tí y Un final feliz para Seiya Y Serena tienen más de 22mil veces leídas cada una. Mil Gracias! Y prontito subiré el primer capítulo de este fic.. Si así gustan

18 mayo 2016


	2. Capítulo 1

**Un Camino Diferente**

 **Autora: Seshyiak**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha LTD y Toei Animation Co. Esta obra es sola la visión de esta autora fan de estos personajes tan importantes para la misma, sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo.

Historia original del Fanfiction: **Seshyiak**

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Como en todas mis historias escribo principalmente de Seiya/Serena, Seiya/Usagi, así que si no te gusta esta pareja te recomiendo no leer.

(Lo que está en cursivas son pensamientos)

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

\- Seiya... – en un suspiro mirando al cielo, cierta rubia de hermosos cabellos dorados, sintió a su estrella

\- Serena estás bien? – preguntó consternada otra rubia

\- Si Mina estoy bien, es que sentí.. – recordándolo..

\- Si? – poniéndole toda la atención mientras caminaban por el campus

\- Lo sentí de nuevo – mirando hacia el piso

\- Oh.. Serena.. Todavía? – melancólicamente

\- Es tan malo lo que siento Mina? – viéndola con angustia en sus ojos

\- No Serena fue un muy buen amigo tuyo, estuvo en los momentos más difíciles, siempre te apoyó, realmente fuiste la más cercana a ellos, a él.. Siempre estaban juntos es normal que lo extrañes – tratando de confortarla

\- Ya son 4 años Mina –

\- Si.. Qué será de ellos? – mientras doblaban en la esquina del campus entrando al edificio donde tendrían su siguiente clase

\- Espero estén muy bien y que sean felices... – sonriendo tristemente

\- Seguro que así es, ellos son muy guapos seguro hay muchas chicas atrás de ellos y con lo coquetos que son pues no han de perder el tiempo jajajaja – tratando de hacer reír a Serena

\- Si.. – completamente triste al contrario de la reacción que trataba conseguir Mina de ella

-Disculpa Serena...- dándose un golpe en la cabeza

\- Vamos Mina es mejor apurarnos o nos pondrá otro retardo el profesor – sonriendo como habitualmente lo hace y jalando a Mina por los corredores del edificio

\- Si vamos! – para nada convencida de la actitud relajada de Serena ahora

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

USA

\- ¿Que haces Darien? Ya casi terminamos el proyecto del Doctor Michaels y tú todo distraído – acercándose a él

\- Disculpa Katherine solo mando un mensaje a Serena, tiene ya un par de semanas que no hablamos y ella se pone mal – en lo que escribía un mensaje por su celular

\- Mmm pues de qué se queja estás estudiando para ser médico eso requiere mucho tiempo, debería entenderte y no molestarte, te retrasaste dos años por ella – un poco celosa y enfadada

\- Katherine no empieces con tus celos, sabes que es alguien muy importante para mi y desde el principio te dije que estaría en contacto con ella siempre y pues sí es verdad que me retrase pero necesitaba estar seguro que ella estaría bien antes de venirme y pasar todos los años necesarios aquí – guardando el celular en su bolsillo

\- Pero no es justo que le mandes mensajes sobre todo frente a mi – con un puchero

\- Jajaja no seas tonta – dándole un fugaz beso – es un mensaje totalmente inocente y de ahí no pasa linda, mejor terminemos el proyecto y así tendremos toda la noche libre – sonriéndole seductivamente

\- Está bien pero me tendrás que recompensar en la habitación – sentándose sobre sus piernas

\- Está bien Katherine terminemos esto y de ahí lo que quieras – sonriendo

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Más tarde estaban Serena y Mina sentadas en un cafesito cerca de la Universidad después de haber terminado las clases..

\- Mm? – mirando el celular

\- ¿Todo bien? – tratando de ver el mensaje de su amiga

\- Minaaaa ya tienes que quitarte esa manía? Jajajaja – guardando el celular

\- Pero si tú haces lo mismo conmigo! – fingiendo estar ofendida

\- jajajaja ya seeee – enseñándole la lengua – Era Darien... Que estaba bien que ya estaba por terminar un proyecto y pues que me mandaba saludos –

\- Todavía no entiendo eso de ustedes dos – rascándose la cabeza – Seguramente Setsuna nunca nos los dijo así que no lo entiendo – quedándose pensativa

\- Pues es verdad nunca nos dijo y en parte está bien, sino imagínate era tener que seguir el guión al pie de la letra sin sorpresas ni nada – sonriendo melancólicamente

\- Ok eso lo entiendo, pero de ahí a que decidieras darte un tiempo con Darien y que hicieran lo que quisieran sin ataduras... eso ya es oootra cosa Sere, que tal si él se enamora de alguien más, digo se que quedaron en mandarse mensajes para que supuestamente tuvieran un cierto tipo de relación y pues cuando tuvieran que regresar pues no fuera extraño pero debes saber que para todas las personas fuera de ustedes dos es de lo mas bizarro – dijo casi sin respirar

\- Tranquila Mina.. Es verdad que existe esa posibilidad y le dejé bien claro que si quería tener una relación mientras no estábamos juntos no tendría problema con ello.. – sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse

\- Serena... – algo consternada

\- Él es alguien mayor que nosotras no muchísimo pero sé que yo por el momento no le hacía feliz Mina, él nunca dijo nada pero era obvio después de lo de Galaxia pensé que íbamos a mejorar como pareja pero él necesitaba otras cosas mira que lo intentamos pero estábamos en dos planos distintos yo quiero seguir siendo yo, quiero ir a jugar y a cantar y que de vez en cuando espiemos a ídolos, ir a parques de diversiones y jugar softball... – sonriendo a medias – no quiero dejar de hacer esas cosas y para él eso no estaba bien, cuando le dieron esa nueva oportunidad de irse lo alenté a que siguiera su sueño, yo no se cual es el mío.. ciertamente el suyo es ese, entonces que mejor que mandarlo sin ataduras, si estamos como sabemos que estamos destinados.. Pues él no estará con nadie al igual yo y pues cuando regrese seguiremos juntos y el resto de la historia ya la sabemos – mirando a lo lejos

\- Pues no estoy de acuerdo con eso – con los brazos cerrados y puchero

\- No quieres que sea como soy..? – con la voz un poco cortada

\- No seas baka – dándole un coscorrón y obviando el quejido de su amiga – no me refería a eso, detesto saber que nos espera y que tú y él no tenga alternativa de estar separados y hacer la vida con alguien más, hum es más! Ya sé! No se me había ocurrido antes! – Emocionadísima y dando brincos

\- jajaja pero que te pasa?! – mirándola alegre

\- El viernes es fin de curso tenemos poco mas de un mes de vacaciones y nos hemos esforzado mucho en no reprobar estas de acuerdo? – mirándola inocentemente

\- Ajaaa – con algo de temor

\- Que te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones, tú, yo y ver cual de las chicas quiere venir – mirándola más maliciosamente

\- Ok no parece tan mala idea pero por qué me das escalofríos? A dónde quieres ir? Digo tampoco tenemos tanto dinero Mina.. – un poco nerviosa de que quisiera hacer un viaje extravagante

\- Sere en primer lugar sabes que el dinero en dado caso noo es problema y nooo me importa que digas que no aceptarías dinero de mi parte cuando yo estoy dispuesta a gastarlo peeeero no necesitaríamos dinero – con estrellitas en los ojos- obvio Haruka y Michiru no se pueden enterar digo lo harán una vez no estemos pero antes no... anda di que si – brincando y destellando luz

\- Mina a donde quieres ir no capto? – aun con escalofríos

\- Que te parece.. Si nos vamos de vacaciones... A espiar a unos ídolos del pop! – Serena casi se cae del asiento en el que estaba

\- Minaaaaa como crees? Eso no son vacaciones ya decía yo que me dabas pánico! A ver a quién quieres ir a espiar? – ya más relajada

\- ¿Cómo que a quién? Pues a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya Kou... – mirada maliciosa

\- Seiya.. – echa un hielo

\- Venus llamando a Luna, venus llamando a Luna – sonriendo tiernamente –al diablo con el destino Darien. Gustoso que se fue, pues que Serena vea a Seiya una vez más, veamos si el destino es tan fuerte muajajaja -

Entonces que dices? – con estrellitas en los ojos

\- Claro que siiii! – saltando de emoción

\- Ves no por nada soy la Diosa de la belleza y el amor – haciendo una pose

\- Y eso qué tiene que ver? – riendo

\- Pues nada pero lo quería decir jajajajaja hablémosle a las chicas a ver quién se apunta – sacando el celular y escribiendo en el chat de "inners" – Chicasssss Serena y yo acabamos de decidir irnos de vacaciones fuera de Tokio se apuntan? – esperando que alguien leyera

\- Pero Mina no crees que haya problemas y seamos bien recibidas? – un poco insegura y temerosa – ha pasado tanto tiempo y no hemos tenido ningún contacto – mirándose las manos

\- Claro de que sí Serena. Sino imagina que mal agradecidas cuando vinieron aquí sin consentimiento de nadie y nadie les dijo nada... buenoooo Haruka y Michiru si pero ellas no cuentan – sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto y prosiguiendo - y lo más importante es que ellos no son así y dudo que su princesa tampoco, no crees? – sentía la vibración de su cel – ajajajaja ya contestaron Raye y Amy – viéndo el celular - Raye que tiene planes con Nicholas y Amy que está libre, que tiene mucho que estudiar pero que puede dedicarle tiempo donde esté, Serena no les diré a dónde vamos ya que Raye no va y no quiero que se ponga obsesiva con sus ondas está bien? Les diré que yo invito – decía mientras estaba concentrada escribiendo en el celular

\- Sí está bien – se sentía confundida, emocionada y temerosa a la vez, lo vería de nuevo, podría darse el lujo de ello? _No importa no tiene nada de malo ver a viejos amigos, Taiki y Yaten ciertamente son amigos pero Seiya y yo qué eramos precisamente.. Sólo amigos?_.. _Que nervios..._ – Le diré a Darien que nos vamos de vacaciones que estaré fuera un mes – mientras sacaba su celular también

\- Si está bien, ya les dije y Lita también dice que se apunta, así que seremos nosotras 4 – feliz dejando el cel – quedamos de vernos en mi casa Serena de ahí partiremos está bien? A tu familia les diremos que vamos con mi familia a Londres – sonriéndole

\- Oye Mina porque nunca nos has comentado de tu familia ehh? Cuántos años hemos sido amigas y no sé nada ahora que lo pienso? – quedando intrigada

\- Serena.. No me gusta hablar de eso pero te lo diré una sola vez simple y llano... mi familia es muuuuuuuuy rica tipo nobleza por allá y yo no congeniaba con la etiqueta que se requiere... así que no quería que mis padres se angustiarán y tenía que encontrarte y pues decidí venirme a vivir acá, no me malinterpretes mis papás me adoran y son felices si soy feliz y sí..me dejan hacer lo que quiero, que afortunada soy no? Jajajajajajaaj – sin remordimiento alguno - pero bueno no voy a alardear de eso ni aprovecharme de quienes son, me labraré un futuro por mi cuenta – guiñándole el ojo

\- Ay Mina que modesta, entonces eres de la realeza como una princesa? – con ojos soñadores

\- Serena tú eres una princesa y no cualquiera no seas tonta, pues ya quedó tenemos dos días para preparar todo, vamos con tus papás a darles la noticia – abrazándola y caminando juntas

\- Está bien vamos – alegremente también

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Mansión Kaio

\- Michiru? – viéndola tiernamente

\- Dime Haruka? –

\- Recuerdas lo que platicamos hace un par de años? Con respecto a cabeza de bombón y Seiya? -

Flashback

\- Si Haruka? – dándole un suave beso

\- No se te hace raro que la paz que iba a empezar haya llegado antes de que La gatita y Endymion se casaran?- viendo a los ojos aguamarina de su pareja

\- Tú también lo notaste? – mirándola pensativa – Yo creo que Setsuna nos ha escondido cosas sabes? Nosotras basamos todo en lo que sabemos según Setsuna bueno y la pequeña Dama, pero es verdad ya estamos en la paz que tanto se profesaba y Tokyo de Cristal está por demás lejos de que aún pase, no contaba con que Darien se fuera una vez más y sobretodo yéndose soltero sin compromiso con ella, no lo crees? – abrazándola

\- Yo la verdad no lo entiendo, como pudieron llegar a esa decisión, pensé que la seguridad y tiempo de paz podía verse afectada pero no fue así, por eso ahora me pregunto si no fuimos demasiado severos con la cabeza de bombón.. – algo incómoda

\- Te refieres al joven Seiya? –

\- Si.. No dejo de pensar en eso.. – algo irritada

\- Dime qué piensas.. –

\- Pues que si cabeza de bombón no hubiera estado mejor con él.. Que si lo del trato de separarse no fue una prueba de ella hacia Endymion? – tratando de darse a entender

\- Una prueba dices? – meditándolo

\- Si Michiru, dime cuándo hemos estado separadas tú y yo? – dándole un pequeño beso en la mano

\- Eso es fácil nunca – prestando más atención

\- Así es, solo cuando no te conocía en esta vida.. Dime por qué me buscaste si no había riesgo aún? – queriéndola llevar a su línea de pesamiento

\- Porque yo ya sabía que era Sailor Neptune y recordaba nuestras vidas, pero más que nada te recordaba a ti a nosotras, no podía estar sin ti.. Así que te busqué y te encontré – sonriendo

\- Y de ahí siempre tú y yo juntas, hemos muerto hemos renacido, hemos desobedecido hemos hecho todo contra todo tú y yo siempre no es así? – sonriéndole tiernamente

\- Así es siempre – respondiéndole la sonrisa

\- Entonces si alguien te dijera que no podemos estar juntas que le dirías? – mirándola intensamente

\- Lo mandaría al diablo y que intentara separarnos a ver si puede – segura de su respuesta

\- Igual yo Michiru, y esa niña peleo contra nosotras por verlo ni siquiera eran nada y lucho contra todo por él, y él por ella también, y qué es lo que hace el otro sujeto? Va y la cabeza de bombón le dice eres libre ve a realizar tus sueños y lo primero que hace es..? –

\- Se va del país a realizar su sueño dejándola atrás – su voz en un susurro

\- Me dejarías atrás Michiru? – con la misma intensidad

\- Nunca Haruka –

\- Y sabes algo que me molesta también... Si ellos.. Él no hubiera estado, hubiéramos perdido contra Galaxia, los únicos que estuvieron hasta el final con ella fueron ellos... ahh – sacando el aire como bufido - Creo que le debo una disculpa a ese sujeto – un poco fastidiada

\- Y a esa niña también –

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Setsuna no ha dicho nada? Se ha mantenido al margen – pensativa

\- No lo sé , pero lo que si sé es que no nos volveremos a meter en las decisiones de nuestra princesa, realmente ella es nuestra princesa y a la que le debemos lealtad – decidida

\- Así es Michiru – sonriendo

\- Y sabes algo Haruka? – sonriéndole seductivamente

\- Si? – nerviosa

\- Es raro que tú tomes las iniciativas y estos planteamientos tan profundos, es demasiado sexy de tu parte.. – acercándose más – Por todo lo que me dijiste indirectamente en tu revelación, siempre juntas desafiando a quien sea, y lo demás.. Creo que te has ganado un trato muy pero muy especial este día – ya super cerca

\- Michiru... – nerviosísima

\- Ven aquí – cerrando la distancia entre ellas

Fin del flashback

-Mmmm.. recuerdo que terminamos en una forma muy interesante esa conversación – sonriendo maliciosamente

\- Michiru.. – sonrojándose – es increíble que me sigas poniendo así.. Pero estaba pensando nunca hicimos nada, que te parece si vamos a ver a esa niña, mínimo que sepa que cuenta con nosotras sea lo que sea y de paso ver como está? – tomándola de la mano

\- Si me parece bien vayamos a ver a esa niña –

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

\- Nicholas! Andas por ahí? – mientras barría unas hojas del templo

\- Si Señorita Raye – sonriendo tontamente

\- Nicholas porque sigues diciéndome así – acariciándole el rostro

\- Bueno es que eres la sacerdotisa del templo hay que tenerte respeto – sin darle más importancia al asunto

\- Si pero tú y yo somos pareja me siento rara que me digas así, pero bueno quería preguntarte tenías planes para las vacaciones? – acomodando una pila de hojas

\- Pues como ya antes te había comentado pensaba que podríamos ir a esquiar y pues presentarte formalmente a mi familia y poder pues empezar a planear todo – sonriendo tontamente

\- Claro que si ese es el plan – tomándolo de la mano y dándole un beso

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

\- Entonces planean ir todas a Londres? – preguntaba Kenji a Mina

\- Pero Mina nosotros no podemos... – comenzaba a decir Ikuko

\- Antes que digan cualquier cosa ustedes saben que los quiero como mis propios padres y se preocupan por mi al igual que por Serena y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y si les preocupa lo económico créanme que no tienen por que.., ya tengo previsto todo para todas y estas vacaciones van por mi cuenta, les parece bien? y no aceptaré un no por respuesta – sonriendo inocentemente

\- Digan que siiiiii – los veía Serena con ojos de cachorro

\- Siiiiii? – se le juntaba Mina

\- jajaja ay que niñas está bien está bien – rindiéndose Kenji – Dejen de verme así pero prométanme que se cuidarán mucho y estarán en contacto –

\- Ups no había pensado en la señal, una disculpa donde vivo como está alejado de la ciudad no hay muy buena señal, pero les mandaremos mensaje cada que podamos pero estén seguros que estaremos bien – sonando muy tranquilamente

\- Esta bien, pero nos tendremos que despedir hoy justamente tengo un viaje de trabajo y es en un lugar muy bonito y pensaba llevarlas – algo deprimido

\- No te preocupes papá, mamá y Sammy se la pasaran muy bien y nosotras nos cuidaremos mucho – dándole un abrazo

\- Ok hija suerte en su viaje nos vemos en un mes – despidiéndose de ellas

\- Gracias, subo con Mina a hacer maleta y me voy con ella a su casa entonces – subiendo las escaleras jalando a Mina con ella

\- Oye Sere por cierto les avisaremos a Luna y Artemis? – algo preocupada

\- mmm no creo ya sabes como son, bueno Artemis no tanto pero Luna si – pensativa

\- Tienes razón, aunque andan de pillines ahorita de luna de miel, si tenemos suerte ni cuenta se darán – cruzando los dedos

\- Serena? Hija una pareja te está buscando, Michiru y Haruka? – a través de la puerta del cuarto de Serena

\- Pásalos a la sala ahorita bajo mamá –

\- No tardes hija debo hacer maletas también –

\- No ya bajo, ve a hacer lo tuyo – sonriendo – no tardo Mina –

\- Si Serena no te preocupes jugaré un rato con tu consola – prendiendo el xbox

Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba un poco nerviosa por qué habrían venido, se habrían dado cuenta de sus planes? Pero no tenía nada de malo o si?

\- Haruka, Michiru – al verlas no pudo evitar sonreír y correr a abrazarlas – Que gusto verlas! Me han tenido abandonada por muchísimo tiempo ya – con cierto puchero

\- Ya ya conejo no te pongas así, solo no queríamos interferir con tu vida – dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

\- Pero si no interfieren, saben que las quiero mucho, cómo van las carreras? Y Tu Michiru que tal vas como reconocida pintora y artista? Son felices?- con una autentica sonrisa

\- Ay Serena ven acá – jalándola y abrazándola Michiru

\- Jajaja eso a que se debe Michiru es raro en ti aunque se siente muy bien – haciéndola sonrojar

\- Me voy a poner celosa Conejo – en tono burlón

\- Precisamente veníamos contigo para decirte algo Serena, Haruka y yo hemos hablado bueno tiene tiempo pero queríamos pedirte disculpas, actuamos mal hace años y no debíamos ser así, nunca nos pusimos en tu posición y no debíamos decirte que hacer o no hacer – apenada

\- Michiru a que se refieren, no me han hecho nada, no entiendo – mirándolas con curiosidad

\- Nos referimos a cuando intentamos separarte de ese sujeto conejo de Seiya Kou – acompletó Haruka

\- Yo.. – un tanto nerviosa

\- Déjanos terminar Serena, estamos arrepentidas discúlpanos por no habértelo dicho antes, pero queremos que seas feliz sin importar que hagas o con quién estés, sabemos lo que el futuro supuestamente nos depara pero también vemos que ya esta reinando la paz que debería estar con Tokyo de Cristal y no estamos siquiera cerca de formarlo, entonces que tanto es cierto el futuro, no lo sabemos, y no hemos querido ver a Setsuna, preferimos que se den las cosas sin saber que nos depara y simplemente dejar que pase – explicándole a Serena

\- Nos estamos dando a entender conejo? – mas paternalmente

\- Creo que si.. – aun nerviosa

\- Y pues bueno solo queríamos que lo supieras – seguía Michiru

\- Muchas gracias chicas.. Hablando de eso y ya que están aquí y sé que Mina me matará por decirles pero nosotras bueno ella ideo y yo seguí un plan que pues – toda nerviosa

\- Serena tranquila dinos – la pelimarina

\- Pues planeamos ir a visitar a los chicos y a la princesa Kakyuu en un par de días...- mirando al piso

\- Oh.. – sorprendida Michiru

\- Pues en ese caso iremos con ustedes te parece Michiru? –

\- Qué? – sorprendida Serena

\- No a quedarnos pero no podemos dejar que atraviesen la galaxia sin protección – semi sonriendo Haruka

\- Pero van las inners conmigo – diciendo como niña chiquita

\- Sí pero las outers somos más fuertes y podemos ver mas allá que ustedes y somos más grandes y con más experiencia – frotándole la cabeza – solo las acompañaremos no planeamos quedarnos no podemos dejar desprotegida la tierra ademas debo pedirle una disculpa a ese sujeto –

\- Gracias Haruka – aventándose a sus brazos – son lo máximo –

\- Ahora me pondré celosa yo – riendo Michiru

\- Pues nos vamos saliendo de la facultad el viernes, en casa de Mina como por eso de las 2 pm – comentaba Serena

\- Está bien las veremos ahí , nos vamos, cuídense – tomando a Haruka de la mano y saliendo de la casa

\- Hasta pronto conejo – guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la casa

\- No me lo puedo creer – dejándose caer en el sofá – supongo que Kinmoku allá vamos –

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Qué tal?! Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero les guste ^_^ agradezco a todas las peronsas que se pasaron pir mi intro para leerlo, y gracias a esos 3 reviewsitos aquí está el primer fic.

AmantedeSeiya pues soy muy viejita aquí pero me ausente muchiiisimos años, pero estoy de vuelta, gracias por leerme y tomarte la molestia de dejar review

Mirel Moon, gracias por tu review! Y pues no los hice esperar mucho, espero te guste, gracias por tu review.

Rogue85 holaaa, mil gracias por la invitación a los de Ladies Kou oficial, y pues aquí estoy de regreso, no me tardé en hacer el primer capítulo y pues no las hago esperar ^^ que bueno que te pareció mi concepto, ya tengo un boceto general de todo y no será un fic muy largo, un abrazo enorme y de verdad gracias por tu review, empezaré a leer tus fics en breve, al igual que a Mirel Moon, prioridad a las que me dejaron review y de ahí a leer todo lo demás que hay.

Nos leemos prontito!

Seshy

20 Mayo 2016


	3. Capítulo 2

**Un Camino Diferente**

Autora: _**Seshyiak**_

Capítulo 2

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha LTD y Toei Animation Co. Esta obra es sola la visión de esta autora fan de estos personajes tan importantes para la misma, sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo.

Historia original del Fanfiction: _**Seshyiak**_

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Como en todas mis historias escribo principalmente de Seiya/Serena, Seiya/Usagi, así que si no te gusta esta pareja te recomiendo no leer,

(Lo que está en cursivas son pensamientos)

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

\- Oh por Dios que nervios – comentaba Serena ansiosa

\- Por cierto Serena con todo lo de Haruka y Michiru se me olvidó por completo, qué te había dicho Darien? – manejando de regreso a su casa para emprender el viaje

\- Pues nada de gran cosa, que me cuidara y que disfrutara mucho y que hablábamos al regreso, lo que me tiene de nervios ahorita son Haruka y Michiru que deben estar ya en tu casa, nos atrasamos un poco y no quiero que se enfaden – decía algo nerviosa

\- Calma Serena, Lita y Amy ya están ahí, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – emocionada por emprender el viaje

Estacionándose en el garage de la casa, saliendo al encuentro de sus amigas

\- No estés nerviosa Serena, todo saldrá bien – sonriendo

\- Gracias Mina – entrando a la casa

\- Entonces no podemos llevar maletas claro está solo el atuendo con el que vayamos, ¿no es así? ¿Y si hace frío o hace calor? – angustiada ahora de que llevarse puesto

\- jajajajaja Serena de verdad eres única, pues mira al llegar obviamente tenemos primero que ver a la princesa Kakyuu y de ahí pedir amablemente nos deje alojarnos en el palacio que debe ya estar reconstruido para estas fechas y ya una vez establecidas ya veremos con la ropa tal vez tengamos que irnos de compras – decía Mina como si fuera de lo más natural

\- Suena fácil... Bueno pues que esperamos, jajajajaja la sorpresa que se llevaran Lita y Amy a ver si no se arrepienten – meditando Serena

\- Litaaa, Amyyy ¿dónde están? – Gritaba Mina mientras dejaban sus bolsos en el recibidor Y subían a la planta alta

\- ¡En tu cuarto Mina! – contestaba Lita

\- Qué onda ¿Listas para irnos? – sonriendo Mina maliciosamente

\- ¿Mina? – interrogativa Amy – Dijiste que salíamos más tardar 2 pm y son 2:30, al aeropuerto se debe llegar con tiempo, y creo viendo la hora y que no han llegado Michiru y Haruka lo perderemos, o cambiaste de planes y no iremos a Londres? – dejando su libro a un lado de la cama

\- Pues no Amy no iremos a Londres una gran disculpa por mentirles – ante la mirada de asombro de Lita y Amy – iremos a un lugar más lejano aún – enigmáticamente

\- Y dónde será eso? – preguntaba ahora Lita

\- Iremos a Kinmoku? – nerviosa Respondía Serena

\- Queeee?! – Amy y Lita por igual

\- ¿No es genial?! Es mas Haruka y Michiru no deben de tardar, ellas nos escoltarán para asegurar que lleguemos sanas y salvas – decía Mina con cara de victoria ante la cara atónita de las dos aludidas de información

\- ¿Es cierto eso Serena? – preguntaba Amy

\- _Se ve ilusionada?_ Claro Amy hace un par de días les dije que planeábamos ir y pues nos apoyaron solo si iban con nosotras para ver que todo bien y de ahí se regresaban porque no podían dejar desprotegido el planeta.. – tratando de tranquilizarlas

\- Si es así que emocioooon nos iremos a Kinmoku! – exclamaba Lita – como estarán los chicos, y Kakyuu... –

\- Pues dentro de unas horas podemos verlo, y dónde están Haruka y Michiru – Con puchero Mina

\- Ya les mande mensaje pensaron que era en mi casa pero ya vienen para acá, me daré un baño rápido y me cambiaré no tardo – recogiendo sus cosas

\- Si chicas igual yo, cuando lleguen les abren si no estamos aún – sacando cosas de su vestidor – Serena usa mi cuarto yo iré al de visitas – saliendo de la habitación

\- Ok Mina – mirando a ver a Amy y Lita – Si están de acuerdo en ir? – pregunto nerviosa Serena

\- Si Serena – sonrosada Amy

\- Ahhhh alguien quiere ver a cierto muchacho alto castañoooo! – pillando a Amy

\- Serenaaa! – muerta de la pena

\- Jajajajajajaja te delataste solita Amy, voy a arreglarme no tardo – riéndose entrando al baño

\- No lo has olvidado Amy? – sonriendo melancólicamente

\- Ni tú Lita verdad? – un poco incomoda

\- No te preocupes Amy, no en el sentido que crees, es lindo ver que alguien te llama realmente la atención, aunque espero estén solteros? Qué tal si tienen ya novias, Serena se pondría muy triste supongo – ahora preocupada

\- Por qué Lita? –

\- Porque Seiya fue el mejor amigo de Sere y si tiene novia no creo que estaría muy contenta que llegara alguien a querer pasarla con su novio no crees? Aunque sabiendo lo que Seiya sentía por Serena seguramente le hará sentir una encrucijada –

\- Crees que aún sienta algo por ella? –

\- Era amor real Amy, más del que alguna vez alguien quisiera... tanto que la dejo ir... Eso no lo hace cualquiera, ni nuestro príncipe... Si a eso hablamos –

\- Si... – mirando hacia el cuarto de baño

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

USA

\- Oh Darien! – apretando desmesuradamente las sábanas

\- Katherine... – embistiendo cada vez más veloz – te amo... – mientras daba pequeñas mordidas en sus senos

\- Me vuelves loca, más rápido ahh mas rápido! – derritiéndose por dentro, amaba a ese hombre su masculinidad, su virilidad su fuerza, siempre sabía cómo envolverla como llegar a cada rincón llevándola al éxtasis, pero hoy no la hacía sufrir quería acabar pronto...

\- Linda ya casi ah – subiendo el ritmo considerablemente y al verla terminar un par de embestidas más para acabar dentro de ella

\- Me encantas lo sabes... – dándole besitos y levantándose – Me voy a bañar -

\- Si está bien, yo me arreglo tengo que ir a recoger unos libros al centro, me quieres acompañar? – poniéndose los pantalones

\- Pensé que me ibas a acompañar en la regadera? – entrando al baño

\- La figura madura que tienes me vuelve loco lo sabes? – asomándose al baño y regresando a terminar de cambiarse, - Katherine quieres ir a cenar fuera? – escogiendo que ponerse

\- Si Darien me parece bien, no tardo – abriendo rápidamente la regadera y duchándose con agua fría, se apresuró y salió al encuentro del pelinegro – a dónde quieres ir a cenar para saber que ponerme – mirando al ropero

\- Dame un segundo, solo contesto el mensaje de Serena – dejando un zapato mientras agarraba el celular

\- Otra vez ella? – enojándose y recogiéndose el cabello húmedo en un chongo desarreglado – Darien acabas de mensajearte el otro día no se suponía que no era tan frecuente – sacando un vestidito casual y buscando su ropa interior

\- Linda solo se está despidiendo se va de viaje con unas amigas un mes, y no estaremos en contacto todo ese tiempo, estas contenta? – dejando el celular en la mesita de noche.

\- Es que es raro que siendo mi novio tengas ese tipo de relación, además ella es preciosa como te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo con alguien guapísimo y tuviera así mensajes tan confiados y con su ex – exasperada, terminando de ponerse el vestido.

\- Katherine te conté todo desde un principio ella y yo tenemos un pasado _y un futuro_ pero acordamos separarnos por mutuo acuerdo _por ahora_ , pero eso no significa que no nos preocupemos el uno por el otro, te pregunté si ibas a poder aceptar eso que nosotros manteníamos cierta relación de amistad y hablábamos regularmente y me dijiste que lo entendías – caminando tranquilamente mientras la veía a los ojos y le daba un suave beso

\- Si pero pensé que después de casi dos años de noviazgo pues eventualmente iban a dejar de hablar y estando tan lejos el uno del otro... y por supuesto cuando vi la fotografía de ella pues más nervios me dieron Porque es muy bonita y me siento intranquila – con un poco de berrinche

\- Que tengo que hacer para que estés contenta dime? Te quiero estoy contigo vivimos juntos, que más quieres? – Sonriendo dulcemente

\- Aun no se va no es así? –

\- No, me puso que están esperando a unas amigas para irse –

\- Ok márcale para despedirte por video llamada y preséntamela –

\- Este... No creo que sea buena idea – nervioso

\- Por qué no? , Darien... No le has hablado de mí? – con realización

\- No precisamente... Nunca profundizamos ningún tema es más tú has leído algunos mensajes en muchas ocasiones – a la defensiva

\- Pero creía que en algún momento le habías dicho! – ahora si enfadada – Darien Chiba sino le hablas y le dices que soy tu novia con la cual llevas un tiempo, lo nuestro se acabó, además se te hace correcto que tengas a esa niña engañada? Te acabo de decir que es preciosa, yo tu novia lo sé, y la mantienes con la esperanza de que tú estás soltero sin ninguna atadura? Y seguramente ella albergue eso o dime tiene novio? O Realmente terminaron? No voy a ser la segunda Darien… Pensaba mejor de ti – caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la casa y dejándolo atrás

\- Ey Katherine espera no te enojes, de verdad no somos novios... Le hablaré no te pongas así discúlpame... – no sabía que hacer pero realmente se la pasaba muy bien con ella, podía ser como era, ella lo entendía, tenían los mismos gustos, en la cama la química era increíble, pero aunque habían supuestamente ella y el acordado eso, sabía que en el fondo Serena esperaba que no anduviera con nadie... Pero estaban destinados a estar juntos... Podrían vivir un tiempo así y ya que el regresara a Tokio todo se resolvería con su amada princesa... – Dame un segundo – yendo a buscar el celular y regresando

\- Está bien... – mientras veía marcar a Darien

\- Ah esto hola Serena. Te agarro en un mal momento? – las manos le sudaban

\- _No Darien aún no llegan todas acabo de salir de bañarme que paso? Que linda sorpresa, tenía mucho que no hablábamos... – decía Serena del otro lado de la línea, con la mirada curiosa de las chicas q estaban enfrente de ella nerviosas por saber a dónde iban_

 _-_ Si Serena ya lo sé pero necesito decirte algo y pues como vas con el inglés? No has dejado de practicar no? Ya lo habías dominado antes de irme –

\- _Si no se me ha olvidado Darien... Además es necesario para la carrera pero por que la pregunta – Serena había puesto el altavoz para poder acomodarse el cabello, estaban entrando a la habitación Haruka y Michiru pero Amy, Lita y Mina les pidieron no hicieran ruido_

\- Bueno Serena como te decía tengo algo que decirte – hablándole en ingles ya – Podemos pasar la llamada a Video llamada si no tienes problema? –

Del otro lado del planeta Serena se quedó extrañada y viendo a las chicas se puso delante de ellas para que Darien no las viera, no quería que se diera cuenta que sus amigas podían oír, con señas les hizo prometer que no harían ruido y dio aceptar a la Video llamada.

 _\- Hola princesa como estás? Te ves muy linda – sonriendo extrañamente_

 _-_ Gracias Darien tu también te ves muy bien! Y esto de que querías hablar en video llamada? – sonriendo

\- _Es preciosa Darien déjame ver –_

 _-_ Estas con alguien? – extrañada

\- _Si Serena estoy con alguien... te hablaba por lo mismo le he hablado mucho de ti y te quería conocer y pues discúlpame por no haberte comentado nunca de ella, su nombre es Katherine y bueno aquí esta... – pasándole el celular a su novia_

 _-_ Yo... Hola? – mirando triste momentáneamente a sus amigas, Haruka estaba roja de coraje y Lita y Mina la tenían agarrada mientras que Michiru le tapaba la boca

 _-_ _Mucho gusto Serena ya van casi dos años que te he querido conocer y nunca se me había ocurrido decirle a mi novio que nos presentara, espero no te moleste haberle pedido eso? – sonriendo inocentemente_

 _-_ No... Claro que no... – su voz empezaba a temblar – Dos años dices? – con un poco de valor

\- _Bueno falta un par de meses para que cumplamos dos años pero estarás de acuerdo que el tiempo vuela jajajajaja de verdad eres preciosa justo le comentaba a Darien que como una chica como tú and_ _a_ _soltera –_

 _-_ Aún si no sé... Jajaja estoy muy ocupada con la facultad y otras cosas y realmente no tengo tiempo... – alzo de nuevo la vista para ver como Michiru obligaba a callarse a Haruka o se saldrían de la habitación – pero bueno Katherine me dio gusto conocerte no quiero ser grosera pero estoy por salir de viaje y estoy terminando unas cosas... -

- _Pero que inconsciente soy... Disculpa de hecho sí me había dicho Darien que te ibas con algunas amigas por un mes, pero me comía la curiosidad por conocerte, b_ _ue_ _n viaje preciosa de verdad eres un encanto, te seré sincera estaba muy celosa por ti porque pues mi novio sigue en contacto contigo pero puedo ver que eres alguien increíble y como no querer perder a alguien así, espero podamos ser amigas y no se tal vez nos puedas o podamos visitarte algún día estaría bien por ti? Y no pienses solo en estudiar hay vida fuera de eso ehh, estas muy bonita como para que estés soltera, un beso Serena te paso a Darien. Esto Serena – comenzando a hablar en japonés- yo discúlpame cambio a llamada normal – dándole la privacidad de no tener que ver la cámara y aparentar sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de llorar – yo no hubiera querido que te enteraras así –le dio a Katherine una mirada que lo dejara a solas un minuto para despedirse total ya había confesado todo y pues no había marcha atrás_

 _-_ Yo no sé qué decir... – empezando a llorar – casi dos años Darien como nunca salió ese tema durante dos años! –

 _\- Serena princesa lo siento, pero quedamos que no había problema si queríamos tener alguna relación, fue tu idea... – sintiéndose culpable_

\- Claro que había sido mi idea quería que fueras feliz! Quise que cumplieras tu sueño de ser médico a todo lo que daba, si te dije que sin ataduras para que no sintieras remordimiento pero yo no he visto a nadie Darien si lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sentido algo por alguien te lo hubiera dicho... No te lo hubiera ocultado igual y ni me hubiera dado cuenta pero tal vez te lo hubiera empezado a mencionar y tú te ibas a dar una idea de que tal vez me estaba enamorando de alguien y hubieras sabido que hacer si ir a pelear por mí para no irme con nadie más o decidir dejarme intentar algo con alguien pero los dos hubiéramos sido consciente de eso, pero lo que hiciste no me dejo a mi oportunidad de decidir nada en absoluto, y como se te ocurre hacer que me entere de esa forma?! Video llamada sin un ahí te va directo con ella?! Como creías que lo iba a tomar? Que no se te ocurrió que podías lastimarme?! O simplemente no te importo? O... – entendiendo – O era más importante quedar bien con ella... – en susurro – no querías perderla a ella... –

\- _Serena yo discúlpame, pensé que ibas a entender... –_

 _-_ Viven ya juntos?.. No es así? –

\- Si... –

\- Sé feliz Darien, de verdad te deseo lo mejor, tienes razón no te preocupes yo estaré bien, yo te dije que podías tener una relación, quedamos que sin ataduras y no debo hacerte estos berrinches, me voy con las chicas de vacaciones y pues me divertiré mucho, además faltan muchos años para que regreses no? Concéntrate en tus estudios y no te preocupes más por mí, tengo muchas amigas y amigos y pues estoy bien ok? – fingiendo estarlo aunque era un remolino de sentimientos pero dentro de ellos había uno en que estaba emergiendo rompiendo las ataduras y remordimientos que sentía, ese sentimiento era libertad

 _\- Serena... Segura estás bien, yo puedo dejar todo y regresar... – muy a su pesar cosa que obvio notó Serena_

\- No te preocupes habíamos quedado en la situación que teníamos discúlpame por hacerte sentir mal realmente no hiciste nada malo bueno si... no haberme dicho antes, eso hubiera estado bien de tu parte, sabes a cuantos chicos he rechazado yo jajajajaja –

\- _Has rechazado a chicos? – extrañamente no se sentía mal o celoso aún..._

 _-_ Sí ninguno en especial... pero bueno ya experimentaré yo tal vez en algún momento eso de tener a alguien que no seas tú jajajajaja –

\- _Si claro Serena, nos reencontraremos en un tiempo Katherine me espera- empezando a despedirse_

 _-_ Si no la dejes esperando es grosero, te amo Darien... Hasta pronto... –

- _Yo también te amo...-_

\- Nos vamos a ir a Kinmoku ok? Te aviso cuando regresemos.. Adiós... – colgando el celular y dejándose caer

Ninguna sabía qué hacer, bueno Haruka lo quería matar era más que claro, Mina salió corriendo a abrazarla

\- Mira que será idiota como no te dijo antes y de esa forma, ay Sere, ¿qué sientes? –

\- Pues no estoy bien claro está – lloriqueando más tranquila

\- Serena si quieres nos quedamos aquí y vamos a cualquier parte? – lita viendo a Amy dándole a entender si sería prudente ver a Seiya

\- Claro que no! – un poco más elevado de tono porque estaba molesta – La gatita no necesita este drama melancólico ese sujeto la ha hecho llorar muchas veces ya estuvo bueno Serena, le diste tu prueba y no la pasó, tenías que saber que era una probabilidad y aún así apostaste por ello, así que deja de llorar, límpiate la cara y vámonos de aquí a unas merecidas vacaciones – dijo Haruka tratando de controlar su enojo

Todas se quedaron mudas y Serena ni respiro

\- Ruka no estas siendo muy dura con... – callando al ser cortada por Serena

\- Está bien Michiru... – secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie – Haruka tiene razón – mirándola sorprendida de que supiera que sí había sido una prueba ella lo sabía – no esperaba ese resultado si aposté más por él y perdí, no se crean que yo no he tenido sentimientos por alguien más somos humanos y es imposible no hacerlo, pero Tokio de Cristal es... Era una realidad a la que todas nos aferrábamos y llevábamos el guion hasta ahí, dando todo por sentado y quería ver si realmente sería así si modificaba ciertas ataduras entre él y yo, y hace unos días Haruka y Michiru me dijeron algo que en dado caso me hizo estar tranquila.. Haruka? – dándole la palabra

\- No han notado que llevamos 4 años sin un solo enemigo? , la paz que debería reinar cuando se fundara Tokio de Cristal ya está aquí, y creo q se debe a la madurez que nuestra princesa en el fondo ya tiene, su resplandor se extiende por todos lados, creo que no es necesario fundar Tokio de Cristal, nunca más... –

\- Es real eso? – preguntaba Amy analizando todo

\- Pero y todo lo que vimos en el futuro? – preguntaba Lina

\- Yo creo que cada día cada pensamiento altera nuestro destino y por ende hay varios de ellos, cuando estas en una encrucijada se debelan uno dos o más escenarios dependiendo del tipo de respuesta que des, porque no solo es si o no por decirlo así, es si dices esto o aquello pero en el interior lo haces o si decides llevarlo a cabo pero en el camino cambias de idea o parecer y así sucesivamente dejando varios futuros plasmados como realidades alternas, me explico? Jajajajaja – Mina muy roja por sus disparates

\- Creo que puede haber algo de realidad o verdad en ello – analizándolo Amy de nuevo

\- Pero no perdamos más tiempo chicas hay que irnos! – transformándose en Sailor Neptune

\- Si! – a su vez las demás se transformaron

\- Estás lista Serena? – pregunto cariñosamente Michiru

\- No... – componiéndose la cara – pero vámonos – y tomándose de las manos desaparecieron del planeta

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

USA

\- Estás bien Darien? – Preguntó realmente angustiada, a Darien se le veía la cara desencajada – Discúlpame por presionar y dudar de ti.. Me siento tan tonta e infantil –

\- Eso déjaselo a Serena ella es así... – pensativo

\- Y no te pregunte a donde se van a vacacionar? –

\- A Kinmoku... – respondiendo más para él que para ella... pensando por que le sonaba por que se le oprimía el corazón...

\- Es un resort o algún lugar exótico o cómo? Nunca había oído ese nombre – agarrando su bolsa para ya salir – nos vamos? Tenías que recoger algo no es así? Te espero en el carro no tardes – saliendo

\- Kinmoku... Kinmoku... Kinmoku! – recordando

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Azotea Jubaan High School_**

-Muchachos tienen que irse tan pronto...- preguntaba Amy

\- Sí la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando – contestaba Kakyuu

\- Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa – explicaba Yaten

\- Buena suerte! – decía Luna con estrellitas de adoración hacia Yaten ante la atónita mirada de Artemis que estaba encima de Mina

\- Muchas gracias Luna – Guiñándole el ojo el peliverde a la gatita derritiendo a la misma

\- Luna! – reclamaba Artemis ante la pena de los demás

\- Bombón – llamando Seiya la atención de Serena – me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo – con una sonrisa

\- Fue gracias a ti Seiya... Con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante... – cerrando los ojos

\- Bombón... – mirándola tristemente y sonrojándose A la vez que tomaba valor – Oh sabes... Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti – Confesándose

\- Sí nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos – con una gran sonrisa, mientras Yaten y Taiki se morían de la risa

\- Nunca entiendes Bombón – rindiéndose Seiya

\- Parece que no te entendió – continuaba Taiki mientras Yaten seguía doblado de la risa

\- No entendió – decía Amy

\- Nunca entiende nada – seguía Lita, mientras a Darien se le hacía gracioso también...

\- Qué les pasa? Tú también Amy? – mientras se acercaba Mina Y le decía burlonamente

\- De verdad eres una niña demasiado despistada –

\- Si pero por qué Mina? Au! – mientras Raye le daba un coscorrón

\- Si quiere entiende eso Serena! – Le decía Raye

\- No lo sé por eso es que estoy preguntando! – contestaba Serena

\- Jamás en tu vida lo entenderías – proseguía Raye

\- Ay Raye no me molestes – quejándose Serena, mientras todos reían

\- Bueno es hora de irnos – comenzaba a despedirse Kakyuu dándose la vuelta

\- Oye Darien... – volteándolo Seiya a mirarlo muy serio – a partir de ahora tú te encargarás de protegerla – mientras Darien no contestaba nada, y sonriendo – Ja que coincidencia estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido –

\- Sí tienes razón – Darien empatizando con él

\- Nos vemos Bombonsito – diciendo adiós de lejos

\- Cuídense mucho – Sailor Star Maker

\- Nos vemos – Sailor Star Fighter

\- En verdad se los agradezco mucho – Princesa Kakyuu

\- hasta pronto – terminaba Healer

\- Tampoco nos olvidaremos de Uds. – decía Lita

\- Cuídense mucho – complementaba Amy

\- Pueden venir a visitarnos – exhortaba Mina

\- Los estaremos esperando – respondía Serena

\- Adiós – finalizaba Raye mientras acto seguido se volvían estrellas fugaces y desaparecían del planeta

\- Gracias Seiya... – pensamiento de Serena

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Por fin recordando el nombre – Va a ir a ver a ese sujeto... – con sentimientos encontrados, claro estaba que no le había dado mayor importancia a la confesión de ese sujeto a su Serena en ese entonces, porque la rubia no había dado indicio de sospecha alguna, y no le restaba valentía Ya que se atrevió a confesarse con todo y él presente, pero era solo un niño al igual que ellas... Uno que había logrado que Sailor Galaxia no lo matará como a él o al resto de las senshis, también debía admitir, ahora su fugaz sentimiento de libertad se veía opacado por uno que nunca había sentido hacia Serena y ese sentimiento eran "celos"

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Hasta aquí mis queridas niñas, espero les haya gustado, soy peeeeesima para lime lemon y eso quise hacer algo microscópico con Darien y Katherine para tantear el terreno, simplemente me da pena sobrehumana escribirlo yo, aunque me encanta leerlo siento que a mí no se me da, aunque tratar de intentarlo nuevamente tal vez con Serena y Seiya? Quien sabe no lo sé jajajaja

Si esperaban El viaje a Kinmoku una disculpa! Próximo capítulo será lo prometo! Espero sus reviews, como toda autora es super lindo que se tomen la molestia de dejarnos ahí un saludito y saber que les pareció. Besos!

Mirel Moon Mil gracias por leer, pues el encuentro aún no pero ya próximo capítulo prometido

londono Ay muchísimas gracias ^/^ de verdad que sé que no me siento muy buena escritora, pero amo a ésta pareja yya de por sí es malo que no terminen en el anime para seguir sufriendo en el fanfiction, así que aquí es donde aparezco jajaja sumar más fics con nuestros adorados SyS

amantedeSeiya holaaaa jajajaja pues ya pronto y sii veremos que tantas diabluras puede hacer Mina por allá! gracias por dejar review

rogue85 hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tus opiniones! Que bueno que te hayan parecido interesantes, me base en que la verdad la mayoría de la gente que ha crecido en un ambiente más generoso que otras personas tienden a ser más desinhibidos y hasta cínicos que es lo que trato de plasmar con Mina y Seiya, y clarooo Darien es un tarado jajajaja bueno la verdad en el anime original da pena.. y el nuevo anime la verdad no me gusta... en fin aquí está el siguiente capi, a ver como lo ves.. igual y si de plano soy muy mala con lime igual y te pido ayuda en un futuro? Podrías? Besooos

Rossy Kou Hola! Mil gracias por pasarte por aquí, pues en el siguiente capi veremos como nos va!

Mara Kou Muchas gracias! Pues aquí está el siguiente. Saludos

30 Mayo 2016


	4. Capítulo 3

**Un camino diferente**

Autora: _**Seshyiak**_

Capítulo 3

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha LTD y Toei Animation Co. Esta obra es sola la visión de esta autora fan de estos personajes tan importantes para la misma, sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo.

Historia original del Fanfiction: _**Seshyiak**_

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Como en todas mis historias escribo principalmente de Seiya/Serena, Seiya/Usagi, así que si no te gusta esta pareja te recomiendo no leer,

(Lo que está en cursivas son pensamientos)

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

\- _No entiendo a Kakyuu... ¿Por qué no me deja de espiar?... Está claro que no escaparé... Solo quiero observar el cielo, imaginarme estar recostado así junto a Bombón... La extraño tanto..._ – viendo como la Princesa no dejaba de observarlo decidió pararse e ir más allá del jardín donde empezaba el lago, ese era su principal lugar favorito pero no quería que nadie supiera, así que comenzó a caminar del lugar pero antes le dijo adiós de lejos a Kakyuu antes de marcharse, la cual avergonzada de haber sido sorprendida se alejó del balcón y entró a su cuarto.

\- Listo así no verá a donde voy – caminando hacia el lago

No muy lejos de ahí...

\- Taiki ¿Crees que sea muy irresponsable de nuestra parte pedirle a la Princesa que nos dé vacaciones? – mientras tocaba una suave melodía en la guitarra

\- Pues no sabría decirte Yaten, aunque no vería por qué decirnos que no, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – mirándolo con curiosidad

\- Pues a la Tierra – simple y directo

\- ¿Qué? – tocando mal el acorde en el piano

\- Si... Creo que a Seiya le haría bien ¿no lo crees? – dijo pensativo

\- Ah... Pues no sabría decirte… si lo dices por la Princesa de la Luna… pues ella tiene a su novio ya y no creo que sea tan agradable para Seiya eso, y si pudiera tolerarlo y quisiera seguir como cuando estuvimos ahí, no creo que al novio de Serena que no es ni más ni menos que el príncipe de la Tierra le parezca muy agradable que su novia tenga pegado a Seiya todo el tiempo ¿no crees? – regresando a tocar el piano

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no es decisión de nosotros ni de él, ¿más bien de Serena no? – no quitando el dedo del renglón

\- ¿Quieres ir aparte de eso por algo más? – tratando de leerlo

\- La verdad es que necesito vacaciones, me gustaría poder andar libremente sin responsabilidades por un rato, sabes también somos jóvenes y pues me gustó la vida de ídolo en la tierra – sacándole la lengua a Taiki

\- Mira nada más ya decía yo... Aunque debo admitir que si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias me hubiera gustado también permanecer más tiempo ahí, así que creo deberíamos consultar con Seiya, pero si te puedo decir por mi parte que me gustaría regresar un tiempo a la Tierra, igual y podríamos estudiar una carrera o algo así allá – meditándolo

\- Cuando regrese Seiya lo hablamos, por lo tanto ¿empezamos a componer algunas canciones? – tocando una nueva melodía

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

\- Chicas ya estamos llegando, ¿están listas? – Les comentaba Amy aminorando la velocidad a la que viajaban – mi sensor me indica que en esa dirección está el palacio debemos aterrizar ahí – mientras les transmitía las instrucciones

\- Está bien Amy intentemos ser discretas y que venimos en son de paz, a saber si habrá muchos guardias –

Comentaba Lita

\- Vamos! – emocionada Mina

Y así la siguieron las demás, pero Serena se distrajo y a lo lejos lo vio y se congeló y por ende perdió la velocidad a la que iban, nerviosa no supo que hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar que no le doliera la caída...

\- Esta energía no puede ser... ¡¿Pero qué?! – mientras alcanzaba por nada a levantarse y poner los brazos para recibir lo que caía del cielo, haciéndolo caer por el fuerte impacto y quedando recostado en el jardín con cierta rubia de coletitas encima de él, casi exacto como esa vez en el campamento pero invertido los papeles.

\- ¿Estoy bien? ¿No dolió? – sin querer abrir los ojos y manteniendo muy pegado sus brazos

Seiya estaba en shock, acaso estaba soñando, seguramente sus sueños le han hecho más de un décimo de veces malas jugadas con lo que cree es realidad pero no, pero sabía que si le había dolido el impacto no podía estar soñando ¿o sí? Tenía a su Bombón encima de él y parecía tan real... ¿Se atrevería a romper el sueño? Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo

\- Bombón ya sé que soy irresistible y que viajaste una buena parte del universo para ver a este sexy y guapísimo ídolo de tu juventud... pero tan siquiera podrías decirme hola Seiya gracias por amortiguar mi caída, y me da mucho gusto ver a la sexy persona que eres, ¿O es mucho pedir? Jajaja – mirándola seductoramente, no quería despertar del sueño porque eso era

\- Ay no es cierto, no es verdad, dime que no estoy encima de él, no puedo ver, no puedo ver, no me puedo mover – sin quitarse las manos de la cara

\- _Me aprovecharé de la situación_ – sentándose como podía y poniendo la cara a milímetros de la de Serena, claro que la posición en la que estaban cualquiera que los viera, daba bastante a que decir – Bombón si quieres seguir en esta forma yo creo que podemos ir a algún lugar donde estemos más cómodos... – hablando más sensualmente

\- Ahhhh perdón, perdón, perdón! Seiyaaa tontoooo! – levantándose inmediatamente y viéndolo directo, apenada, sonrojada y nerviosa, aparentando enojo –– te sigues creyendo mucho solo porque eres un poco atractivo, mira que modales los tuyos – perdiendo la transformación y alisándose un poco la ropa.

Seiya se quedó helado - _no es un sueño es ella, de verdad es ella y le acabas de decir que cosas! Eres un imbécil, espera ¿me acaba de decir atractivo? Vamos reacciona! -_ Poniéndose de pie – Bombón… – ya más serio y tomándola de las manos – ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando verdad? – viéndola tiernamente

\- Este no... De verdad soy yo... – más apenada y nerviosa

\- ¡Eres tú! – la abrazó cargándola y dando vueltas con ella riéndose y dejándose llevar - Bombón de verdad eres tú, no tienes idea lo mucho que quería verte! - siguiendo con las vueltas sin soltarla mientras Serena reía – Te he extrañado como no tienes idea! Es más estaba pensando cumplir lo que te prometí e irte a secuestrar... – deteniéndose y viéndola tiernamente sin soltar el abrazo

\- Seiya... Yo también te extrañé horrores y es más nunca he dejado de pensar en ti... Siempre… Y no sé… Como que te sentía y pues jajaja que cosas... – apenada

\- ¿Y vienes sola Bombón? Digo yo encantado pero aunque de momento no haya peligro, pues tampoco para que andes sola... – dejando de abrazarla pero tomándola de la mano

\- Pues no... Vine con Mina, Amy, Lita y... Haruka y Michiru... – esperando ver su reacción

\- ¿Con Tenoh y Michiru?! ¿Y dónde están? – mirando a todos lados – Oh – viendo hacia el palacio

\- Pues es que veníamos muy rápido y te vi a lo lejos... Y pues perdí la concentración y me caí y pues íbamos directo al Palacio... – medio sonrojada

\- Pues será mejor que vayamos no quiero que cierta rubia me quiera cortar la cabeza, ¿Piensan estar un tiempo por aquí? – guiándola de la mano hacia el palacio

\- Pues un mes aproximadamente, bueno Michiru y Haruka solo nos escoltan, ellas planean regresar, y claro si no hay problema con la Princesa en tenernos aquí... – un poco nerviosa

\- Claro que no habrá problema! Es más todo ha estado tan tranquilo aquí que puedo ofrecerme a llevarlas a donde quieran – muy sonriente

\- Eso me gustaría mucho… - dijo Serena casi en un susurro

\- Pero bueno apurémonos, no quiero que me regañen las chicas por retener a su Princesa – sonriéndole a una sonrojada Serena

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

\- ¿Y cómo es que siempre Serena se las ingenia para perderse? – preguntaba Lita esperando en un recibidor en lo que llamaban a la Princesa Kakyuu

\- Yo vi que aterrizó un poco más atrás que nosotras, seguramente le dio un poco de nervios y solo está calmándose ¿no creen? - les decía Mina, aunque ella vio perfectamente a Seiya también y que Serena había detenido su camino justamente para aterrizar donde estaba él

\- Es lo más probable, no debe de tardar, de mientras podemos hablar con la Princesa Kakyuu nosotras – comentaba Michiru

\- Sailors buenas noches – recibiéndolas la Princesa con una sonrisa

\- Princesa... – inclinándose todas

\- No por favor, levántense, son muy bienvenidas aquí y pueden tomar su forma informal no es necesaria tanta formalidad – con cierto alivio y culpa al ver que no estaba la Princesa de la Luna con ellas, y habiendo tantas Senshis con sus respectivas energías no pudo detectar aún la energía de Serena

\- Discúlpenos por el atrevimiento de venir sin avisar, pero queríamos venir a visitarlas y pues ver si podíamos estar un mes aproximadamente, tal vez unos días menos, pero necesitábamos vacaciones y pues tenía mucho que queríamos conocer su planeta, disculpe el atrevimiento... – le explicaba Mina sin parar de hablar

\- No es ningún atrevimiento, pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen y son más que bienvenidas – sonriéndoles - Es más le puedo decir a mis estrellas que les den un recorrido por el planeta si así lo desean, nuestro Reino está muy agradecido por toda la ayuda que nos dieron, sin ustedes esto no sería posible -

\- Es muy generoso de su parte Su Majestad – inclinándose ligeramente Michiru

\- De verdad es lo menos que puedo hacer... – sintiendo el resplandor de Serena

\- Con que aquí estaban todas? Disculpen la demora pero me perdí y Seiya me ayudó a llegar aquí, Princesa Kakyuu que gusto en verla! – sonriéndole dulcemente

\- Princesa no la había sentido... Bienvenida – poniendo una sutil sonrisa y viendo a Seiya

\- Serena! Qué bueno que llegaste! Nos acaba de decir la Princesa Kakyuu que somos bien recibidas y que podemos estar todo el tiempo que queramos y que los chicos nos darán un recorrido por el planeta! – brincando Mina de emoción con Serena

\- Ves Bombón te lo dije, precisamente eso le venía diciendo a Bombón, Princesa muchas gracias – dedicándole una enorme sonrisa

\- Si claro... Puedes avisarle a Hea... –

\- A Yaten y Taiki que están las muchachas aquí, claro no me tardo – interrumpiéndola – Por favor discúlpenme un momento no tardo en regresar, me da mucho gusto verlas a todas aquí, inclusive a ti Tenoh – saludando al aire

\- Kou... – acercándose a él con cara de póquer – También nos da gusto verte – estrechándole la mano ante la mirada atónita de todas – me gustaría después platicar en privado contigo –

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora? No te molestaría acompañarme por mis hermanos ¿o si? – diciéndolo sinceramente y con una gran sonrisa

\- No ninguno, si nos disculpan, no tardamos – saliendo con Seiya, mientras Serena veía la escena muy contenta

Al salir Haruka con Seiya éste no perdió oportunidad de volver a cerrarle el ojo a Serena, cosa que la ruborizó sin quererlo mientras él sonreía satisfecho, Amy, Lita y Michiru se habían mantenido al margen no queriendo ser imprudentes, al contrario de cierta rubia...

\- Princesa Kakyuu abusando de su enorme generosidad, podríamos pedirle pues dormir aquí esta noche, ¿O hay algún hotel cercano...? _qué raro siento cierto disturbio en el corazón de la Princesa... -_ Mina sintió un poco la angustia en el corazón de la Princesa, al fin y al cabo era la Diosa del Amor pero no sabía que había detonado este cambio

\- Si claro por supuesto, pero que maleducada de mi parte, deben estar exhaustas y hambrientas, ¿Gustan cenar?, Necesitan reponer energías ha sido un viaje largo, síganme por aquí y en un momento les tendrán listo algo – dando instrucciones al jefe de mayordomos

\- Muchas gracias de verdad Princesa – comentaba Serena

\- Dime Kakyuu por favor – sonriendo tímidamente

\- Solo si tú me dices Serena – caminando junto de ella – por cierto tus jardines son hermosos, hemos visto poco de Kinmoku se ve que es increíble, me da gusto haber venido – sonriendo genuinamente

\- Eres muy amable… Serena y siéntanse como en casa, por la mañana daré instrucciones para que puedan ir a donde quiera sin problemas y puedo facilitarles algunas cosas para mayor comodidad –

\- Muchas gracias Kakyuu aunque bueno si Seiya y los chicos están con nosotras no creo que tengamos mayor problema, eres demasiado generosa –

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

 _Mientras con Seiya y Haruka…_

\- Y pues eso es todo... Fue muy difícil para mí darme cuenta de todo esto, y sé que no fuimos nada agradables, mientras estuvieron en nuestro planeta, pero cualquiera puede equivocarse y aceptar que estuvo mal… Y no lo volveré a repetir… Espero aceptes nuestras disculpas por parte de Michiru y mía... No es nuestro asunto con quien quiera ser amiga o lo que sea Serena... – dijo sinceramente Haruka

\- Wow Tenoh creo que eso fue lo más largo que te he escuchado decir, lo hubiera grabado esto es digno de algo – en tono bromista

\- Kou no hagas que me arrepienta… - levantando la ceja

\- Jajajaja No era necesario pero muchas gracias de verdad lo agradezco... Y si... No te preocupes sólo soy un amigo más para Bombón... Nunca fuimos nada más que eso... - un poco triste

\- Y yo no estoy para que lo sepas y negaré haberte dicho algo al respecto porque no me incumbe pero mi disculpa puede abarcar esto... La gatita está soltera – lo dejó salir sin más, aún estaba enojada con Darien, y si Serena así lo quisiera podría darse la oportunidad con él que tanto la protegió en el pasado.

\- ¿Que Bombón qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... ¡¿No la cuido el muy infeliz a pesar de prometerlo?! – un poco alterado y choqueado por lo dicho

\- Él después de que ustedes se fueron permaneció un par de años, de ahí decidió regresar a USA a continuar con sus estudios... Y pues para no hacerlo largo tiene casi dos años viviendo con alguien allá... – viendo la reacción de Seiya

\- ... _Respira, respira, tranquilízate, el muy maldito... Tranquilízate! Respira..._ ¿Y no lo mataste tú? Porque seguro lo hago yo, ¿Cómo se atrevió? Hacerle eso a ella, que no se conforma con lo más puro que puede existir, ah no ¿quiere más?! – Perdiendo casi el control – Y ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Yo hubiera ido... Yo hubiera… haría todo por ella... – exasperado

\- Para la defensa de la gatita y mía, nos acabamos de enterar de lo de su pareja de dos años y eso, en si habíamos quedado de venir aquí desde antes y casualmente él la hablo antes de que partiéramos y pues todas oímos todo, casi agarro el celular para decirle lo que pensaba hacerle pero él no sabía que oíamos y las demás me detuvieron de hacer cualquier cosa... Por poco y no venimos, pero era mejor salir de ahí... –

\- Y... ¿Cómo esta ella?... –

\- Pues naturalmente le dolió, aunque se podría decir que lo esperaba, cuando él se fue a USA semi-terminaron, fue un tipo de prueba que ella le había puesto para ver qué tan real era el amor de él hacia ella, por supuesto ella se mantuvo fiel simplemente dejando el tiempo pasar, y bueno es que es demasiado por contar y creo debería ser ella quien te lo dijera, pero nosotros conocimos nuestro futuro, y alguien más... Y había razones demasiado fuertes para que ellos continuaran con su relación, con eso se aseguraba la paz y tranquilidad pero esa paz y tranquilidad ya está aquí y no ha sido necesario fundar Tokyo de Cristal así que... – viendo la cara de interrogación de Seiya – Es muchísima información para procesar pero ya te contará cabeza de bombón, y te digo todo esto porque sabes perfectamente como es ella, y que seguramente se guarde todo, y no quiero que tomes ventaja de la situación, pero creo que ella merece ser feliz con alguien que realmente la valore – poniéndose delante de él – trátala bien, espero puedas lograr que vuelva a sonreír de verdad –

Seiya estaba conmocionado por todo lo que le acababa de decir Haruka, en primer lugar por venir de ella y pues por las posibilidades que le daba, _el Bombón era libre... Podría ser su oportunidad?_

\- Gracias Haruka yo haré todo lo posible, tengo mucho tiempo espero que se divierta mucho aquí este mes y si no es problema, espero regresar con ellas a la Tierra -

\- No sería problema, cuenta con nosotras – extendiéndole la mano – ¿Amigos? –

\- Amigos – sellando con un fuerte apretón – Vayamos con los chicos además que debes estar cansada y con hambre no fue un viaje corto, seguramente ya deben estar cenando las demás – reanudando el camino

 _Mientras en la habitación de Yaten_

\- Quedó perfecto Taiki, creo que tuvimos una noche bastante productiva –

\- Sí, creo que sería todo por hoy, mañana podríamos continuar, inclusive invitar a Seiya –

\- ¿Invitarme a que cosa? –

\- Ah pues a... – quedándose Yaten sin palabras al ver detrás de Seiya

\- Pero... ¿Hola?… – caminando Taiki hacia ella

\- Hola chicos espero no ser inoportuna –

\- No para nada, pero que haces aquí? Sin ser grosero ¿Apareció un nuevo enemigo? – inquieto Yaten

\- Oigan no sean groseros con Tenoh, acaba de llegar con las chicas y vienen de vacaciones, insisto que se deberían quedar Michiru y tú aunque sea un par de semanas – dándole una palmada en la espalda

\- Ya veremos – contestó Haruka ante la interrogativa e incrédula mirada de Taiki y Yaten que no entendían como era que ese par se estuviera llevando bien

\- Pues bienvenida a nuestro hermoso planeta –

\- Gracias Taiki -

\- La Princesa nos llama a los tres, nos pidió que escoltemos este mes a las señoritas para conocer el planeta o lo que podamos y nos están esperando, así que ¿vamos? – caminando hacia la entrada

\- Si claro, y nosotros que pensábamos pedir vacaciones verdad Taiki – siguiéndolo

\- Es verdad, pero bueno aun así lo podemos hacer – sugirió Yaten

\- Es agradable conocerlos en otras circunstancias, una disculpa por los malentendidos del pasado, sinceramente – decía Haruka con media sonrisa aún le era un poco incómodo

\- Muchas gracias e igualmente – contestaron Taiki y Yaten ahora todos siguiendo a Seiya

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

 _En el comedor real_

\- Chicas ya les están preparando unas habitaciones para que descansen, y pues mañana podrán ir a donde quieran, espero me disculpen por no poder acompañarlas... – esto último viendo a Serena - pero saben que las obligaciones de una Princesa no terminan –

\- Princesa Kakyuu aún no te coronas reina? – preguntó inocentemente Amy

\- No Amy... Siento que es muy pronto aún, aunque bueno todas las obligaciones ahí están, pero prefiero no hacerlo aun... Esperaba encontrar a mi pareja para poder subir juntos al trono, pero falta mucho para eso –

\- ¿Cómo es que alguien tan hermosa como tú aún es soltera? – preguntaba Lita

\- No lo sé simplemente no tengo suerte en el amor –

\- Princesa igual que yo! Deberíamos olvidarnos de los hombres, para que no nos hagan sufrir como mi último sempai... – con ánimo cabizbajo

\- Y ahí vas de nuevo Lita!- riéndose Mina

\- Ya llegaron... – viendo Michiru a Haruka, había estado un poco nerviosa de cómo iba a manejar la información Haruka pero confiaba en que todo hubiera salido bien, y lo confirmó con la mirada serena de su pareja

\- Con qué no me esperaste Michiru, eres mala... – mientras esta dejaba la taza de té en la mesa

\- Solo fue una taza de té, hola chicos –

\- Hola Michiru – sonriendo los dos al mismo tiempo

\- Puedo hablar con ustedes en privado? – Levantándose Kakyuu de su silla y dirigiéndose a ellos – Discúlpennos un momento por favor – saliendo

\- Serena, ¿cómo estás? –

\- Bien Mina gracias, ha sido muy buena idea venir aquí estoy muy emocionada, y ansiosa de conocer el lugar – sonriendo de vuelta

\- No me refiero a eso... – preguntándose cómo estaba realmente debido a la información relevante a Darién

\- Estoy bien de verdad... Como bien decía Haruka la probabilidad la había, yo misma provoqué que esto pasara... Fue mi culpa así que... La verdad espero sea feliz, todavía le faltan muchos años por estar allá, no debo pensar más en eso, y mejor disfrutemos este rico banquete! – cambiando el tema y comenzando a devorar lo que había al frente

\- Serena… -

 _Mientras tanto con los chicos_

\- Y pues bueno, espero no abusar más de ustedes con esta asignatura... –

\- No es ningún problema Princesa, ¿verdad chicos? – sonriente Seiya

\- Así es Princesa con todo gusto, además de hecho Taiki y yo habíamos estado hablando –

\- Si y queríamos hablar con usted y Seiya –

\- De qué? – al mismo tiempo Kakyuu y Seiya, sonrojándose Kakyuu por preguntar al mismo tiempo que su amada estrella

\- Pues en si íbamos a pedirle vacaciones para nosotros 3 – nervioso Yaten –

\- Sí claro, con todo gusto es totalmente justo, con la reconstrucción del palacio y varias ciudades, en estos 4 años, la verdad no faltaba más mis queridas estrellas – hablando demasiado rápido

\- Que bueno que piense así se lo agradecemos muchísimo, las podemos tomar después de este tiempo con las chicas aquí? – continuó Taiki

\- Sí, no hay problema alguno, tómense el tiempo que quieran – dándole un abrazo a Taiki

\- Muchas gracias Princesa, pues le parece bien si regresamos con nuestras invitadas, Se me ocurren un par de ideas de a dónde podemos ir inicialmente y me gustaría hablarlo con ellas –

\- Si claro vayan, yo me retiraré discúlpenme con ellas y pues trátenlas bien –

\- Sus órdenes majestad – inclinando los tres ligeramente la cabeza

\- Gracias mis estrellas –

Yéndose a su habitación había sido mucho por hoy

\- _Primero Seiya se quita de su lugar habitual del cual me había acostumbrado a verle... Y de ahí casualmente llegan ellas… y la Princesa de la Luna regresa a solas con él al palacio, ¿Habría sido coincidencia? ¿Se habrían puesto de acuerdo? No me atrevo a preguntarles directamente, aunque no puedo negar que Seiya está brillando como nunca antes, no puedo negarle ser feliz, aunque sea al lado de ella… con eso me conformo. Aunque me muera por dentro... - empezando a llorar contra su almohada_

Continuará...

 **S &S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capi espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias Rogue por dejar review te lo agradezco muchísimo!, gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron a leer aunque no dejaron review ehh un poco triste pero bueno, debo decir que prácticamente tengo terminado este Fic, solo me falta pulir los capítulos restantes pero no he podido ya saben la vida pasa y pues bueno actualizaré cuando pueda, no es un fic largo, así que espero pronto subir lo que falta.

Saludos, Seshy

15/06/2016


End file.
